Like the Devil's Got Your Hand
by silentlyloud
Summary: Hermione leaves Ron for the weekend and runs into his ex girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Song fic- One shot. Rated T. The song is called "Feel Good Drag" by Anberlin


**A/N So guys, this song belongs to Anberlin. It's called the Feel Good Drag and you shold check it out. It's pretty awesome. Also the characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

**

"Bye Ron! I love you!" Hermione Granger yelled to her boyfriend before she Apparated to her convention. The Ministry of Magic really wanted her there to discuss the cruel treatment of the giants. Ron waved his hand to her sadly, but she was gone before he would do anything else.

Ron trudged back to their apartment they shared in London. It was nice enough, but it wasn't the greatest place in the world. The people next to them sometimes got loud and the plumbing sometimes got backed up. But they were together and for them, that was all that mattered.

A low, mellow note filled the room. Ron's cell phone was going off. He looked at the caller ID, but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" He asked curiously.

"Ron! How have you been?" A girls voice practically shouted over the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Silly goose! How could you have forgotten me? It's me, Lavender Brown!"

"Okay so why are you calling me?" Ron replied feeling slightly peeved.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out. My boyfriend went to the same convention Hermione is going to so I figured that since we were left behind, we should do something together."

"How did you get my number?"

"Oh, I got it from a friend. You dated her last year," Lavender explained.

Ron stood silently in his living room. He had no clue how he should be feeling about his ex girlfriend calling him up on a whim.

"So do you guy want to hang out?"

"I guess that would be fine. When do you want to meet?"

Lavender gave him directions to a club on the opposite side of London. He readily agreed and hung up the phone. As he stepped in the shower he couldn't help but wonder what she was up to.

_  
**"I'm here for you," she said.**_

**_"And we can stay for a while._**

**_My boyfriend's gone._**

**_We can just pretend."_**

"Ron, isn't this fun?" A slightly intoxicated Lavender asked.

Ron swayed in a drunken stupor. He could barely realize what was going on. But as he looked at his companion, he suddenly got the overwhelming urge to kiss her like how they had when they were dating.

"Ron-" Lavender was cut off my Ron's lips on hers. They kissed in a heated passion. All they could think of was how much they wanted each other.

**_Lips that need no introduction_**

**_Now who's the greater sin?_**

**_Your drab eyes seem to invite_**

**_Tell me darling, where do we begin?_**

They made their way back to Ron's apartment. Ron got on top of her, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her passionately. She returned his kisses and pressed her body against his. He slowly removed his lips from hers. Lavender's big brown eyes called to him.

"Come on, baby. We're adults. Let's just do it," Lavender whispered huskily.

They slowly removed each others close. Kisses were continuous. Not a thought for Hermione or Lavender's boyfriend entered their heads while they proceeded to have sex.

**_Was this over before?_**

**_Before it ever begin?_**

**_You kiss, your calls, your crutch_**

**_Like the Devil's got your hand._**

**_Was this over before?_**

**_Before it ever began?_**

**_Your lips, your lies, your lust_**

**_Like the Devil's in you hand._**

The next morning, Ron slowly made his way out of bed. His head pounded and he felt slightly ill. As he got up, he noticed he had no clothes on. Cursing, he searched for his clothes. The shower was running in his bathroom. Who was in his apartment?

He walked into the bathroom and threw open the shower. Lavender screamed.

"Ron, what the hell, you scared me!" Lavender panted.

"What the hell are you doing in my place?" Ron roared at her. He then noticed she was naked in the shower at nine in the morning.

"Oh my God. What happened?" Ron asked her. His heart fell if his memory served him right.

"What happened is what should have happened four years ago when we were a couple. Do you not have any memory of last night?"

Ron shook his head. He couldn't help but notice how nice of a body she had. Lavender smiled at his expression.

"Want another taste?" She asked him, making room in his small shower. He smiled and readily joined her.

**_Everyone in this town _**

**_Is seeing somebody else_**

**_Everybody's tired of someone_**

**_Our eyes wander for help._**

**_As they need no answer now_**

**_I'm tired of who I am_**

**_You were my greatest mistake_**

**_I fell in love with your sin_**

**_You littlest sin._**

Lavender's legs circled around Ron's waist. Their naked bodies pressed against each other on his bed.

"Ron, leave Hermione. Come live with me. Think of how we could be together," Lavender panted.

Guilt suddenly struck Ron. He never thought about Hermione the whole time. He felt like he loved Lavender, but he knew he loved Hermione too. He swore and pushed Lavender off of him.

"Dammit Ron! What are you doing?" Lavender screamed at him.

"Get out of my house!" Ron shouted.

"What the hell? You said we loved each other! YOU said we would be together always. Do you remember that, Ron? Do you remember that promise all those years ago? Here we are four years later, picking up where we left off and now, after we made love, you want to break it off with me?" Lavender ranted.

"I did fall in love with you. Both then and now. But the love I have for Hermione is different than the love I have for you. With Hermione, I love her no matter what happens. With you, only when I'm shagging or snogging you do I feel anything for you. You make me sick!"

Lavender screamed and threw her shoe at his head. Ron ducked in time and it broke Hermione's lamp. Lavender threw her clothes on and walked out the door, slamming it on the way out. Ron thought of something suddenly. He threw open the window and yelled at Lavender before she got in the taxi,"I never loved you!" He yelled. "I lusted for you. I fell in love with what you gave me not who you are. Never call me again!"

And with that he slammed the window. Ron ran into the shower and put the water on cold. The icy water cleansed his skin and his soul, reviving him. He felt so guilty for the lust he had felt for Lavender. He got out of the shower in time to hear a pop of someone Apparating into the apartment.

"Ron, I'm home!" Hermione called out. Grabbing a towel, Ron ran out and grabbed her. He swooped her off her feet and gave her a kiss.

Laughing, Hermione said,"Ron, wow. Miss me much or something?"

The events of the last twenty-four hours played in his head. "Or something. I love you more than you know, baby," he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too, Ron."

For the first time, Ron noticed the color of Hermione's eyes. They were large and brown. They looked so soft and deep, almost like they were deceiving you on their depths, with little specks of green. How could he have done this to Hermione.

"I just want you to know that you are always going to be my number one. No matter what."

**_Was this over before?_**

**_Before it ever began?_**

**_You kiss, your calls, your crutch_**

**_Like the Devil's got you hand._**

**_Was this over before?_**

**_Before it ever began?_**

**_Your lips, your lies, you lust_**

**_Like the Devil's in your hand.

* * *

_**

**So guys, how did you like it? Please review for me!!!  
**


End file.
